


Thoughts

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [36]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #38 – “I want you to stay forever”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

He had never really thought about how he felt about the others before, not to the extent that he was now but there wasn’t really much else to do in the bleak, stark room but think, and there was nothing like watching your life flash before your eyes to pull forward long repressed thoughts and emotions. Eeteuk wasn’t one for denial, so now that the thoughts had surfaced, he had to decide what to do with them.

For some, it was simple. There was nothing wrong with realizing that the thought of losing someone like Shindong and his unceasing joy made him more than simply depressed, or that Heechul, snarky though he could be at times, brought a certain sense of life to every situation that he wouldn’t trade for all the world. But other thoughts were unexpected, and frankly, he had no idea what to do with them.

He had always known that he had a soft spot for Kim Kibum, dancer, rapper, actor extraordinaire, but he hadn’t realized that that soft spot was actually love. He loved the younger, and he really didn’t know what to do about it.

It was true that there was something about their business that encouraged same-sex relationships, but he had always felt that if any of them were to remain straight through all of this, it would in fact be Kibum. Curse his heart! How could he live with this?

And yet there were worse things in life to contend with, and coming out of the accident, he knew that even if Kibum didn’t love him in return, at least he could stay beside him, and watch the younger grow and mature even more – though he was often more mature than Eeteuk himself!

“I want you to stay forever,” he murmured later that day into Kibum’s ear. “I… Can you hold my hand? Please? I… I’m scared and want to feel alive again.”

Kibum looked at him, an inquisitive expression flitting over his features before he nodded, smiled softly – one always approached Eeteuk in the softest of manners when it was a serious situation – and held out his hand. “I love you too.”

Eeteuk’s smile split his face with its blinding light; he could always trust the younger to understand.


End file.
